parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Blue, and Friends Meet Super Why!/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Dora, Blue, and Friends Meet Super Why!. *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola!, Soy Dora! *Boots: Hi!, I'm Boots! *Benny: Hello!, I'm Benny! *Isa: Hi!, I'm Isa! *Tico: Hola!, Soy Tico! *Diego: Hola!, I'm Diego! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows I'm Baby Jaguar!) *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve! *Blue: (Barks Hi!, I'm Blue!) *Tickety: 1, 2, 3!, Hello!, I'm Tickety! *Slippery: Woah!, Hi!, I'm Slippery! *Sidetable: Hello!, I'm Sidetable! *Mailbox: Hi!, I'm Mailbox! *Shovel: Hello!, I'm Shovel! *Pail: And Hi!, I'm Pail! *Dora: Today, We're Going to Storybook Village to Meet Super Why and His Super Readers! *Isa: Do You Wanna Come With Us? *Boots: You Will? *Benny: Great! *Tico: Vamonos! *Diego: Let's Go! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Come On!) *(Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters walk to the library) *Dora: Wow! *Steve: We're in The Library! *Blue: (Barks Look at Those Books!) *Tickety: Amazing! *Slippery: But, Where's Whyatt? *Whyatt: I'm Over Here, Guys! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Gasping) *Sidetable: There He Is! *Whyatt: Hi, Characters! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Hi, Whyatt! *Whyatt: What are Your Names? *Dora: We're The Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters!, Soy Dora! *Boots: I'm Boots! *Benny: I'm Benny! *Isa: I'm Isa! *Tico: Soy Tico! *Diego: I'm Diego! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows I'm Baby Jaguar!) *Steve: It's Me, Steve! *Blue: (Barks I'm Blue!) *Tickety: I'm Tickety! *Slippery: I'm Slippery! *Sidetable: I'm Sidetable! *Mailbox: I'm Mailbox! *Shovel: I'm Shovel! *Pail: And I'm Pail! *Whyatt: Wow!, Nice Names!, Welcome to My Library! *Boots: Thanks, Whyatt! *Benny: That's Very Kind of You! *Whyatt: You're Welcome! *Isa: Hey, Whyatt!, Why Don't You Come With Us To Storybook Village! *Whyatt: Good Idea, Isa!, Let's Go to Storybook Village! *Tico: Vamonos! *(Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues Characters, and Whyatt walks to Storybook Village) *Whyatt: Welcome To Storybook Village!, Where All Our Fairytale Friends Live! *Steve: Wow!, Look At All These Places In Storybook Village, Whyatt! *Whyatt: Thanks, Steve! *(Super-Duper Computer rings) *Diego: What's That Sound? *Whyatt: That's The Super-Duper Computer!, It's Ringing for Help! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Let's See Who It Is!) *Whyatt: Look!, It's Pig! *Steve: Wow!, Pig is Whyatt's Friend! *Whyatt: Let's Go See The Pig To Have A Problem! *(Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Whyatt walks to Pig) *Whyatt: Hi, Pig! *Pig: Hi, Whyatt!, Who Are Those Characters? *Whyatt: Pig!, These Are Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters! *Dora: Soy Dora! *Boots: I'm Boots! *Benny: I'm Benny! *Isa: I'm Isa! *Tico: Soy Tico! *Diego: I'm Diego! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows I'm Baby Jaguar!) *Steve: It's Me, Steve! *Blue: (Barks I'm Blue!) *Tickety: I'm Tickety! *Slippery: I'm Slippery! *Sidetable: I'm Sidetable! *Mailbox: I'm Mailbox! *Shovel: I'm Shovel! *Pail: And I'm Pail! *Pig: Oh!, Hi, Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters!, It's So Good To See You! *Dora: It's So Good To See You, Too, Pig! *Pig: Thanks, Dora!, Hey, Guys!, Look!, My Kite is Stuck in The Tree! *Blue: (Barks Oh, No!) *Tickety: How Are We Gonna Get Pig's Kite Get Out Of The Tree, Now? *Pig: I Don't Know!, When I Have A Problem, I Like To Sing! *(Song Starts) *Pig: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z!, Sing With Me! *(Song Ends) *Slippery: Pig!, That's A Good Song! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Super Why! Spoof Category:Super Why! Movie Spoof Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:2020